escape_the_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deaths
Season 1 Survivors: Joey Graceffa, Eva Gutowski, And Oli White te Season 2 Survivors: Andrea Russett, And Tyler Oa ey Season 3 Survivors: Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, And Nikita Escape The Night Elimina Cause of death: Poisoned Death 2 ~ Andrea Brooks The two people voted to go down to the basement are Andrea Brooks and Lele Pons. Andrea Brooks picks Justine Ezarik and Lele Pons picks Eva Gutowski to save them. They are faced against 3 puzzles. The first puzzle is to put 4 levers in a decoded way, either up or down in a specific pattern. The second puzzle is trying to unscrew a screw in a tube of iced water. The third and final puzzle is they have to re-wire a control panel. Lele Pons and Eva Gotuwski win. Cause of death: poison gas Death 3 ~ Justine Ezarik Justine Ezarik was voted by the other house guests to be put in a casket and be buried alive. The reason was so they could retrieve an artifact. People turned on Justine Ezarik because they thought she sabotaged Andrea Brooks and got her killed on purpose, and they thought she was working with the evil spirits of the house. She tried to run away but was grabbed and forced in the coffin. As they walked away and put her in the ground, you can here her screaming. Justine Ezarik dies by being buried by the house guests. The only one who was against Justine Ezarik's burial was Joey Graceffa, who said things like "Look how scared she is, come on, don't do this". Joey tried so hard to help her. Cause of death: Being buried alive/suffocation Death 4 - GloZell Green Joey Graceffa had the choice for some one to go so he picked GloZell because she thought Joey was doing all of this when he was not Cause of death: Choking on her own blood. Death 5 ~ Sierra Furtado Sierra Furtado and Matt Haag were voted by the other houseguests to perform an exorcism. During the exorcism, Sierra Furtado had to continuously hold a possessed girl down and say a prayer while Matt Haag had to figure the rest out. In the end, Matt Haag put the rosary around Sierra Furtado's head and it killed her because he didn't read through the rest of the note's instructions. Once he read it, he realized he had a choice whether to put the rosary around his own head or Sierra Furtado's for a self-sacrifice. Cause of death: Exorcism/Accidental Murder Death 6 ~ Matthew Haag Timothy And Matt were voted into a challenge. Timothy won and Matt had chose the wrong serum. Cause of death: Poisoning. Death 7~ Timothy Delaghetto Him and Eva Were Playing A Deadly game of battleship. Apparently I think that Eva sunk one of his battle ships and he shot himself. Cause Of Death: Suicide/Shot to the head. Death 8 ~ Lele Pons Lele Pons and Oli White were voted into the death challenge. Just like her first time being voted in, Lele Pons's life was in someone else's hands. Joey Graceffa would try to save Lele Pons and Eva Gutowski would try to save Oli White. They had to get 3 rings on metal rods within 30 minutes. Every time they missed, Lele Pons or Oli White would get shocked. Finally, Eva Gutowski gets 3 rings before Joey Graceffa. Lele Pons was electrocuted to death., because Joey can't do ring toss. Cause of death: Electrocution Death 1 ~ Laurn Riihimaki Lauren Riihimaki was the first person to be killed off. She dies in episode 2 “The Masquerade Ball Part ll. “ Everyone except Tana Mongeau, Andrea Russett, Jesse Wellens, and Alex Wassabi votes her in. DeStorm Power and Lauren Riihimaki get voted and go in the first challenge. DeStorm Power wins and Lauren Riihimaki gets eaten alive.Lauren gets eaten and Destorm says the following words: Kill her! Yeah kill her! Cause of death: Eaten alive by vampires Death 2 ~ Jesse Wellens Jesse Wellens was the second person to be killed off. He dies in episode 3 "Tangled Web". He and DeStorm Power strayed away from the group and found two women. The ladies brought them to the parlor where they were drinking and playing games then the ladies gave them a shot that made them fall asleep. While they're sleeping, the women give DeStorm Power and Jesse Wellens to Jorogumo; the Spider Lieutenant. She holds them captive and tells the group that she will exchange them for one female life. The group votes in Tana Mongeau and Gabbie Hanna. As they're doing the challenges, they find a note that says "I would never kill another woman." Gabbie Hanna finishes first and returns to Jorogumo. She has to choose to save either Jesse Wellens or DeStorm Power. She chooses DeStorm Power. Gabbie Hanna, Tana Mongeau and DeStorm Power return to the group as Jorogumo eats Jesse Wellens alive. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Jorogumo Death 3 ~ DeStorm Power Destorm Power was the third person to be killed off. He dies in episode 4 "A Nation Divided” Alex Wassabi and DeStorm Power volunteer to do the next challenge. They have to swim in a pool to find the War Gem. They are scavenging on the bottom of the pool as the rest of the group is watching. Alex Wassabi finds the gem before DeStorm Power. DeStorm Power gets executed and dies when a arrow hit his chest. Cause of death: shot in the chest by a glowing pair of bow and arrow Death 4 ~ Liza Koshy Liza Koshy was the fourth person to be killed off. She dies in episode 5 "The Gingerbread Woman". Liza Koshy and Tyler Oakley are voted into the Gingerbread Woman's challenge. Samson convinces them to cheat and help him kill the Gingerbread Woman. They do so by tricking her to go into her own oven. As she walks in, Samson shuts the door on her. Tyler Oakley and Liza Koshy return to the group only to be met by the Sorceress. The Sorceress says "One of you must die, that is the most important part," then a harpy grabbed Liza Koshy, took her inside, and slit her throat we assume> but we never actually saw her die so������ Cause of death: Throat slit by a harpy maybe Death 5 ~ Tana Mongeau Tana Mongeau was the fifth person to be killed off. Tana Mongeau dies in episode 6 "Endless Winter Night" Joey Graceffa and Andrea Russett go into the challenge to retrieve the Ice Witch's gem, they must walk the path of betrayal. They do the challenges and give the keys to the guardian and recieves a torch. The next step is to break one of their friend's stones and tell the guardian to kill them. They think long and hard on who they will betray. Andrea Russett chooses Tana Mongeau and smashes her stone on the ground. The guardian starts walking towards Tana Mongeau with his sword up high. Tana Mongeau walks backwards, confused saying "What did I do?" multiple times. The guardian reaches her and slices her stomach open, as Gabbie Hanna is confused and Tyler Oakley and Alex Wassabi run over to her body. Cause of Death: Stomach Sliced by the Guardian of the path of betrayal Death 6 ~ Gabbie Hanna Gabbie Hanna is the sixth person to be killed off. Gabbie Hanna dies in episode 7 "Automaton Love Story". Gabbie Hanna and Alex Wassabi both go into a challenge to do some puzzles and Alex Wassabi wins and Gabbie Hanna's heart is ripped out by a Promethean to be used in the robot wife Cause of death: Heart ripped out by a Promethean. Death 7 ~ Alison Alison is the seventh person to be killed off. She dies in episode 8 "Full Moon Slaughter". Andrea Russett finishes the gauntlet last and fears for her life. Alison gets in front of the remaining guests to protect them. She gives Joey Graceffa the gem and tells them to run. Alison attacks the werewolves and they attack her. She puts up as much of a fight as she can, but they get to her and starts tearing her apart. Cause of death: Devoured by Werewolves Death 8 ~ Alex Wassabi Alex Wassabi is the eighth person to be killed off. He dies in episode 9 "The Dark Dimension." Alex Wassabi and Andrea Russett's lives are at stake. Alex Wassabi picks Joey Graceffa as his partner and Andrea Russett picks Tyler Oakley. They are smashing everything while the Guardian is waiting. Andrea Russett finds the gem first. Alex Wassabi and Joey Graceffa are in shock. The man grabs Alex Wassabi and pushes him on the ground as he screams for help. The man grabs his knife and stabs him in the chest, he slowly stops and lays down. The others run and gets The Crown of Oblivion. Cause of death: Stabbed in the chest by the guardian of the Dark Dimension